Mako Mankanshoku/Image Gallery
Character Designs Mako face.png|Mako's faces character design. Mako body.png|Mako's body character design. File:Mako_Mankanshoku_body_(Business_Suit_sketch).png|A sketch of Mako in her business suit. File:Mako_Mankanshoku_body_(Fight_Club_uniform_sketch).png|A sketch of Mako in her Two-Star Goku Uniform (Fight Club leader). KLK-IF Mako Mankanshoku body (Fight Club uniform).png|Mako in her Two-Star Goku Uniform (Fight Club leader). File:Mako_Mankanshoku_body_(Nudist_Beach_sketch).png|A sketch of Mako in her Guerrilla uniform. Opening Opening: Sirius Opening: Ambiguous OP2_Mako_NoStar.jpg|No Star Uniform OP2_Mako_Nightgown.jpg|Nightgown OP2_Mako_OneStar.jpg|1-Star Uniform OP2_Mako_Business.jpg|Business Suit OP2_Mako_FightClub.jpg|2-Star Uniform OP2_Mako_SchoolRaids.jpg|School Raids OP2_Mako_Guerilla.jpg|Nudist Gear OP2_Mako_Senketsu.png|Senketsu Ending Ending: Shin Sekai Kōkyōgaku Ending ep 23.png|Nui suddenly interrupts Mako in the end credits of episode 23. Screenshot Episode 1 Large (4).png|Mako explaining the uniforms system in Honnōji Academy. Scissorblade.jpg|Ryūko revealing her scissor blade to Satsuki. Episode 2 Mako died.png Episode 3 Reprimanding Ryuko.png|Mako, imitating Ryūko. Tumblr n2oqx7GYxj1qljgx1o3 1280.jpg|Mako, imitating Satsuki. Mako-kill-la-kill-35921790-1280-720.png Mako_interupted_the_battle.png|Mako interupting Satsuki and Ryūko's fight. Episode 4 Makoeeh.jpg MAKO+TRAP.jpg 317Jz7R.jpg Ep04-maikophoto.jpg|Best friends...? Ep04-maikosenketsu.jpg|Maiko wearing Senketsu. Episode 5 EP5-1.jpg|Mako defends Ryūko from Tsumugu's attack. Episode 6 2675616-3775039531-makor.jpg|Ryūko defeating Uzu. Vlcsnap-2013-11-08-19h12m40s76.png|Uzu's Disgraced. Episode 7 Episode 7 eat.jpg|Ryūko have dinner with Mankanshoku family. 03.png|Mako about to eat her lunch. Pointed as president.jpg|Mako's reaction after being pointed as the Fight Club President by Ryūko. Mako Ryuko croquettes.jpg|Mako and Ryūko eating the mid-class croquettes. 1053.png|Mako laying down in her mid-class bedroom. OneStarMako.jpg|Mako in an One-Star Uniform. Mako determination.png|Mako's determination as the Fight Club president. SecretaryMako.jpg|Mako in an Business Outfit. Mako student council.jpg|Mako in the club presidents meeting. Mako laugh.jpg|Mako challenging the Student Council. FightClubMako.jpg|Mako activating her Two-Star Uniform. 704807-mako_s_goku_uniform.png|Mako's Two-Star Goku Uniform as the Fight Club president. EP7_MakoRyūko-Faces.jpg|Ryūko finds herself against Mako, the latter wearing her Two-Star Goku Uniform. Fighting_Mako.jpg|Mako fighting Ryūko. Throwing weapons.png|Mako throwing weapons to Ryūko. Seeing the explosion.jpg|Mako observed explosion she made during fighting with Ryūko. Mako explosion.jpg|Mako observed explosion she made during fighting with Ryūko. (2) Mako_punch.jpg|Mako punching Ryūko. Makoaboutfinish.jpg|Mako start walking toward Ryūko. Kill la kill-07-mako-fighting.jpg|Mako is about to deliver her finishing hit to Ryūko. Almost_punch.jpg|Mako canceled her finishing hit to Ryūko. Mako4.jpg|Mako regretting for what she've done to Ryūko. Episode 8 Gamagoori pick drive.jpg|Ryūko and Mako reeled in Gamagōri. Mako gamagoori car.png|Mako adoring Gamagōri's car. Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Getdown.jpg|Mako cheering on Ryūko. Episode 12 4elitMako12.jpg 65Gjn2kn5mv7b.jpg G8GLwcJ.png|"People die when they're killed by blood loss!" Group-shock.jpg Episode 13 Caught by Gamagoori.jpg|Mako being caught and punished by Gamagōri. Episode 14 B9chfgYIcAEBEZT.jpg Episode 15 Kill-la-kill-mako.jpg 89Ch2ngk7sb.jpg|Mako vs Gamagōri. 727041-bscap0058.jpg Episode 16 16.jpg EP16-02 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg|Arriving at Nudist Beach's secret base. 1151.png 1153.png EP16-06 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg|Mako's intend to distract Tsumugu ended in fail. Episode 17 Kinagase Mako.jpg|Mako imitating Tsumugu. KILLLAKILL17 03.jpg EP17-15 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP17-16 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP17-06 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Makoryj.jpg|Mako imitating the then-brainwashed Ryūko. Makosenketsu7.jpg Makosenketsu.jpg Episode 22 Sc00004.png Angry at Mako.png|Nui being angered by Mako's speech. Sc00036.png Sc00039.png Sc00043.png Eating croquettes.jpg|Mrs. Mankanshoku invite everyone to eat her croquettes. Sc00044.png|Eating Mrs. Mankanshoku's signature croquettes. Sc00045.png|Soroi, offering tea to everyone. Episode 23 Testing.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 04.jpg 76.png 77.png 78.png Stuffedmako.jpg 79.png EP23-04 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 11.jpg 80.png 81.png 82.png 83.png 84.png 85.png Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 14.jpg 92.png Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 26.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 29.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 31.jpg 102.png|Sukuyo gives Mako a very large sack of croquettes. Stuffedmako.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 38.jpg EP23 Retake Honnouji.jpg Episode 24 Makoabouttocry.jpg|Mako about to cry when Gamagōri seemingly sacrificed himself to save her. Ep24_Shock_And_Awe_3.png|Mako, Ira, Tsumugu, and Mikisugi watched Nui decapitate herself. Episode 25 EP25 Rei-lungedSatsuki.png EP25 ReiSatsukiMako2.png EP25_ReiSatsukiMakoRyūkoNonon1.png EP25_ReiSatsukiMakoRyūkoNononIra1.png Extras File:KLKV3.jpg|Mankanshoku on the Kill la Kill Volume 3 cover. File:KLKMV3.jpg|Mako with Ryūko wearing Senketsu on the Volume 3 manga cover. Category:Mako Mankanshoku images Category:Image Gallery